penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cascades
Brief Overview "A frozen wasteland breathe to life by a simple man with a simple dream. The cascades of my dreams over flowing as I name thee. Here we will find the freedom to live and others will pilgrimage here to find what we have found." - Founder, Petra Filial Anon, Feb 14, 4,945, 6th Sanctus Era = The Cascades Overview The Cascades are two smaller island within the northern chain ruled by the same Kingdom. Travelers are not often seen in the Cascades, in some area they are unwelcome and magic is extremely rare though not unknown. The main humanoid race on the mainland and island are human consisting of 95% of the population, elves, half-elves being 4%, and the other 1% being other races. The government seems all over the place some areas being corrupted and some being very fanatic on the law. Origin of The Cascades Petra Filial Anon, once known as the summoner, born into a small noble family in a unknown location, he set off to find a new world where one could earn a fair living and all creatures, races and beings could live united as one. Money would be a thing of the past as everyone would work together freely. Those who believed in his dream went with him on the voyage seeking the freedom to dream and to live and let live, it would be their utopia. Over time Petra came to pass and the story of his beings disappeared. His sole heir, his daughter disappeared during a rebellion lead by Balthazar Baelfire, nephew of Petra Filial Anon. Unable to use the powers of the crown to it's full extent Balthazar would come to change much of The Cascades into a more powerful but secretive kingdom. Government Structure The Supreme Ruler rules over the land. The land can only be ruled by a member of the Anon family blood line. The sign of the true ruler, the supreme ruler wears a five color royal crown which is rumored to be able to grant great and enormous powers to the ruler granted they are from the Anon blood line. The Supreme Ruler creates the laws which are reviewed by two advisers who help to assure the laws are fair and then they are enforced by the other four governs of the four other main cities. Each city has a banner with the same signals but each a different color representing the region, red, yellow, blue, brown and green. Those four governs then enforce the laws locally with either city guards or law force of their choice. General Landscape Most tree growth is hindered by low temperatures and short growing seasons. Most of it's vegetation is composed of dwarf shrubs, sedges and grasses, mosses, and lichens. Scattered trees grow in some regions. There are two main seasons, winter and summer, in the areas. During the summer, temperatures rise somewhat, and the top layer of seasonally-frozen soil melts, leaving the ground very soggy. The areas in are covered in marshes, lakes, bogs and streams during the warm months. During the summer, the permafrost thaws just enough to let plants grow and reproduce, but because the ground below this is frozen, the water cannot sink any lower, and so the water forms the lakes and marshes found during the summer months. There is a natural pattern of accumulation of fuel and wildfire which varies depending on the nature of vegetation and terrain. Weather During the winter it is very cold and dark, with the average temperature around −28 °C (−18 °F), sometimes dipping as low as −50 °C (−58 °F). Generally daytime temperatures during the summer rise to about 12 °C (54 °F) but can often drop to 3 °C (37 °F) or even below freezing. The area is often windy, with winds often blowing upwards of 50–100 km/h (30–60 mph). However, in terms of precipitation, it is desert-like, with only about 150–250 mm (6–10 in) falling per year (the summer is typically the season of maximum precipitation). Although precipitation is light, evaporation is also relatively minimal. Biodiversity There are about 1,700+ species of vascular plants and only 48 species of land mammals can be found, although millions of birds migrate there each year for the marshes. There are also a few fish species. There are few species with large populations. Notable animals in the area include reindeer (caribou), musk ox, arctic hare, arctic fox, snowy owl, lemmings, and even polar bears near the ocean. The area is largely devoid of reptiles, frogs or lizards. Cities & Lifestyle Gaia is the capital city of The Cascades, it houses it's imperial family, and government. It has two major distinction among upper class and lower class. There is a wealthy district which houses the imperial family and major government buildings which comprises of 35% of the capital itself. The wealthy distinct surrounded and guarded by city watch while the poor district is known for oppression as city guards and other nobles abuse and takes what they want from the poor discarding only what is not wanted. In the poor district many look out for themselves, pick pocketing is common and the homes are made of wood and rags. The city watch overlooks petty crimes in exchange for bribes and there is much corruption in the poor district. Bliss, the docking city, merchants, travelers, and entertainers venture here so they can head towards the mainland. It's a major trade root and guarded well. The civilians enjoy their modest lifestyles and run many local business. It's a prime place many wish to move to from all around The Cascades. It often is growing in size but heavily taxed in everything as the Government wants to make sure Gaia stay the capital city. The city guards are fair and everyone is treated kindly. Marvel, once known as the magic capital of The Cascades now know as the asylum of The Cascades. Most say that only the crazy, or fanatic religious would live there. It's citizens are very religious and view magic as heresy. There are no nobles in the area and it is a theocracy elected by the Supreme Ruler. The laws and rules are enforced by priest and nun and the people are heavily scrutinized by the church. They have a warped very sense of following Chateau. The following are banned from the city, magic, brothels, ale, and weapons (besides staffs and walking sticks). Prime, the port city many fisherman work for little but always have enough. Most of the salted fish are exported and many traders and merchants come often to share their goods. Most the citizens living in Bliss mind their own business and live a modest. The city guards are kind and watch out for their people whenever any noble (mostly those from the capital) enter they treat them with the upmost respect and fear as their little haven could perish at any time. Omen, now known as the abandoned, it use to house the largest temples, libraries, schools, and magical institution in The Cascades. Everything is left in place, books on shelves, vases on tables, but there is no a living soul in sight. Almost like the city was vacated on spot and no one ever came back for anything. It's eerily quiet and it supposedly haunted. There are no guards or known people to be residing there. There are two minor towns along with 10 hamlets. Notable Forest & Mountains Godless Forest - To the left of the mainland a large swamp marshland filled with dead trees and thick fog. The common people are afraid to venture there and only the brave or very foolish would dare step foot there. There is a river that runs into the swampy marshland and deep in the godless forest is an supposedly haunted temple. Tree Belt Forest - Nearby the city of Prime, there is a lush forest, protect by a small circle of druids. The forest has a large single dark wood tree deep hidden in the forest. People who generally pass through are woodcutters, merchants and travelers. Lonely Woods - An enchanted forest with a thick magical fog. There are a variety of pines and oak trees, though one can hear the ambiance forest none could be seen. No one dares venture into the forest as they say when one enters the forest consumes them with madness. A single tower centers the woods that could be seen from only 600 or so miles away. Holidays or Events A list of local holidays celebrated by the inhabitants of the island celebrate. Feb 14th - Founder's Day Feb 15th - Bubble Festival March 14th - Pie Day June 25th - Animal and Nature Conservation Day Aug 21st - Five Color Festival Category:Northern Chain Category:Northern Chain Locations